Carbon-13 Nuclear Magnetic Resonance spectroscopy is used to investigate intra-molecular and inter-molecular interactions of Apo-Lipoproteins. Chemical shifts and half-band with changes are examined in the presence and absence of guanidine-hydrochloride. Spin-lattice relaxation times (T1) determinations are being performed with complexes of AI and AII.